Against the Rules
by rahrah483
Summary: Trapped in a world she hates, Siva longs for love. When she begins to think everything is falling into apart, will she gather the courage to go against the rules and fight for what she believes in?  FIRST TRIBE FANFIC...SORRY IF IT IS TERRIBLE


_**Hi guys,**_

_**This is my first ever Tribe fanfiction. Originally, my favourite characters were Lex and Tai-San but since Siva and Java have arrived, I'm devoted to Siva/Lex!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this story and please don't be too harsh since I'm not really that knowledgeable on the show yet! (I'm only up to Season 4 on my new DVDs!)**_

_**From Sarah **_

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Siva?"

She felt a breath on her neck, hot and heavy. Thin, rough arms wove their way around her body, clutching at her bare skin, kneading the bruises as Siva glanced up, staring into Ram's wide green eyes.

"You're so amazing," Her lover murmured in her ear. "Java, isn't she amazing?"

Her nudity covered by a flimsy sheet, Java nodded and kept her eyes trained on the ground. Neither sister wanted to be there, watching Ram have sex with the other, but it was mandatory. Siva turned her head, keeping her eyes closed. If she didn't see it, it wasn't real. It wasn't real.

"I'm tired," She whispered, trying to protest any further activity. "Give me a break. Not tonight, Ram."

Java sighed, a barely audible sound. Siva was never content with being one of Ram's girls; she wanted more than being his property but never tried to break away because she feared him for his anger and jealousy.

"Then you'll be exhausted when I'm through with you," The Technolord smirked, motioning for Java to help him from his wheelchair and onto the bed. She rose, Ram's eyes roaming over her honey-coloured skin and taking in her curves, silky skin and soft breasts. Java helped him onto the bed and retreated into a corner, closing her eyes against the sight before her.

Siva felt the pants fall down her legs, pooling around the tanned, thin feet. Her panties soon joined. Hands travelled down her body, touching her in the most intimate places but, still, she was not aroused, not excited. She opened her eyes. She caught site of her reflection. She looked pained, tired.

"Please," She pleaded.

But the man on top of her didn't stop but, merely, met her eyes in the mirror. Piercing green ones met her amber stones and she trembled. Her legs were going weak. The image was too much. She was nude, exposed, and at the mercy of a man who didn't care about her pain, her torment; the man only wanted her for a good time, nothing more. She couldn't blame him, though.

"Good girl, Siva." Ram smirked, his tongue ring clicking against his uneven teeth.

She was laid on the bed. There would be no more gazes that night. There would be no more longing looks from a reflection. She felt a body press against her. She let her mind wander, wander away from the groans and thrusts that existed above her. She let her mind travel to her childhood…back when things were better.

The thrusting continued. The pain existed but she paid no mind to it.

"Oh, God, so tight," Ram moaned and Java felt her heart clench, "so, so tight."

Siva bit her lip feeling the rough hands that were holding her pressed down onto her hips and she winced. There was definitely going to be at least one bruise there tomorrow.

She sighed, her life wasn't supposed to end up this way.

"So tight, so tight…come for me, Siva, come for me." Ram panted, relishing in the fact he had both beautiful sisters all to himself.

"_I can't,"_ she wanted to reply, _"I can't do this with someone like you."_

But Siva could never answer out loud. She only let her mutinous body act on its own while her mind wandered. The younger sister felt a tear slide down her face and she turned her head in shame.

"Almost there," Ram whispered, glancing at Java who was next for this treatment. In his arms, Siva tried to break away but one powerful thrust and a strong tug on the roots of her hair warned the girl not to. After all these years, the sisters had learned how to pick their battles wisely and this was not one Siva would choose.

"So pretty," Ram whispered and he wiped a strand of hair from Siva's face, smiling at the pain he saw there.

Siva came first, and her walls tightened around the male's cock. As she threw her neck back, feigning the intense pleasure that normally came with an orgasm, Siva felt Ram bite down on her neck and then heard a hiss as the man came inside of her. A moment later, Siva was released as the green eyed man above her lay panting and heaving.

"You know what, Siva?" he said, brushing a sweaty strand of hair from the girl's face, "You're almost as perfect as Java."

Siva nodded numbly, waiting until he rolled off her before taking Java's place by the bedside. She blocked out her sister's moans and hummed softly to herself, anything to make it all go away. When Ram was finished and Jay had taken him back to his own quarters, the sisters sat together on the messy bed, wrapped in old robes.

"Why do we stay?" Siva whispered, already knowing and expecting no answer.

Java shrugged, gathering together her combs and began braiding her younger sibling's hair. Siva could feel as Java's fingers worked smoothly along the sides of her head, twitching her hair into thin braids that curved gently up and round.

Her sister didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, but sat as Java continued to braid her hair down to the base of her neck, folding more hair into the braids as they went down, then twisting the ends together so that the rest of her hair fell smoothly down her back. She could map the lines of braiding across her scalp without seeing them.

"You keep expecting me to just follow you," Siva whispered, shivering slightly. "But I want more than this. I want love, I want romance…Java, I want so much more than this hellhole. I appreciate Ram, I know he's looking out for us but I…... I don't have anything outside of you, okay, and I don't know how much longer that will be all I need."

Java completed her task and left the room without saying a word. Entering her own room, tears were already gathering in her eyes and she didn't want to see her reflection as they started to fall and smear her makeup.

"I know, Siva," She whispered, wondering when it was cracks began to form in their armour. "I know you deserve better but it goes against all the rules."


End file.
